Neko in Tokyo
by AleatoirePerson
Summary: Esse é o problema com as lendas, sempre tem um fundo de verdade por tras delas. Tudo bem que eles estavam acostumados com o sobrenatural no seu dia a dia, mas assim tambem já é demais.UA,SasuSaku NaruHina NeiTen GaaIno ShikaTema,T por precaução.CAP 2 up!
1. início

Não tenho muito pra dizer, já que é sim a minha primeira fic... uu

Vamos à fic...o//

* * *

Dois vultos suspeitos pulavam de telhado em telhado rapidamente.

Mal iluminados pela luz do luar os dois vultos vagavam aparentemente sem rumo pelas ruas de Koto, um bairro tranqüilo de Tóquio.

Os vultos, um menor com forma animalesca e outro de aparência humanóide, deram um pulo de cinco metros sem aparentar nenhuma dificuldade em um telhado qualquer sem chamar atenção.

Pelo menos era o que se esperaria de dois vultos suspeitos pulando por ai em plena madrugada.

– _Happy people!  
Happy people!  
Everybody stand up!  
Minna tatakattenda...  
_

Ou talvez não...

– Sakura quer para de cantar...– implorou o ser pela milésima vez.

O ser, do qual só se podiam ver brilahntes olhos amarelos devido a sua vã tentativa de se esconder nas sombras, suspira pesadamente não sendo atendido pela garota chamada Sakura, que agora saltitava alegremente cantando a música a plenos pulmões.

Dona de cabelos rosa na altura de suas costas e lindos olhos verdes.Estatura média, corpo esbelto, cintura afilada, proporcional a seus recém adquiridos 15 anos.

– _Naishin wa fuan da  
Demo, keep your head right up  
To the sky!!!!  
_

– Sakura, Yamero!!!!!!! – _'Maldita hora que ela arranjou um mp3...Quem deu isso pra ela!!!_'suspirou de novo se lembrando que fora ele que dera o presente para a jovem.

– Nyahh, ojii-san voce tem que se soltar mais!! – brincou a jovem parando de pular.– relaxar mais, aproveitar a vida!!!Não é porque você tem mais de 100 anos que vai ficar tão carrancudo... – riu da cara de desgosto do _ojji-san_ depois do comentário.

Riu mais uma vez com os olhos fechados pegando o ser e o tirando das sombras revelando um gato preto com manchas cinzas pelo corpo.

– Nao é todo mundo que chega na sua idade e continua tão kawaii!!!! – brincou abraçamdo o gato e rodopiando mais uma vez – Vamos cante junto comigo!!

– _Donna toki mo  
Oh yeah!  
Doko ni itemo  
Oh yeah!  
Just call me anytime_

_Oh yeah!  
Chikara ni naruyo  
_

Nada de anormal.Só uma garota conversando com seu gato.Ninguém iria estranhar aquilo.Claro que eles estavam conversando de madrugada em cima de um telhado, e claro que o gato acabara de resmungar algo imcopreensível enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços da garota.

E sim eu sei, ele tinha duas caudas, mas nada preucupante.Ah sim claro, a garota que o acompanhava tinha duas orelhas muito parecidas com as de um gato, mas nada que alguem acharia assutador...

– O que um nekomata honrado e temido como eu esta fazendo com uma garota como voce!!!Uma pirralha nekomusume!!! – gritou o gato ficando em cima de um poste próximo a Sakura.

– Naa ojii-san que cruel!!! – Sakura riu mais uma vez.

Certo que ela era uma moça-gata, na tradução da literal da palavra, pensou passando a mão pelas orelhas rosadas coçando as levemente, mas ainda sim continuava sendo a Sakura de sempre.

Os dois pularam em outro telhado ainda sobre os protestos do gato que insistia que ela abaria escorregando enquanto cantava distraída.

– Naa ojii-san.Voce é um nekomata fugitivo!!! – acrescentou dando a língua para ele, que respondeu com outro resmungo.

– É mas estou fugindo com você porque seu pai me pediu que a potegesse.Não porque tenho escolha.E VOCÊ que arranjou problema com aqueles outros espíritos em Okinawa!! – resmungou de novo.

– Nyahh...porque estamos indo para Tóquio mesmo? – perguntou ainda cantarolando baixinho a música.

– Porque VOCÊ arranjou encrenca em Okinawa! – respondeu irritado.A garota parecia que não ouvia uma palavra dele –... E sorte a sua que conheço uma famíla daqui amiga da nossa...familía...

– Eles são estranhos também?Uau!!Quando conhecemos eles?

– Deixa eu acabar baka!!Eu ia dizer o nome!! – resmungou visivelmente mal-humorado – un...é...esqueci o que ia falar...

– Hum...perca de memória.Primeiro sinal de velhice. – Sakura riu mais uma vez só fazendo o gato se irritar mais.–...Claro que pode acontecer em casos de constante estresse...nee ce ta ferrado ojii-san...

O gato quase desistira de manter uma conversa normal com Sakura.Ela simplesmente era muito distraída...

– Era uma ótima cidade...poderíamos ter ficado lá por mais tempo...E não precisaríamos fazer essa mudança repentina para Tóquio.Teve sorte que eu consegui matricular você em uma escola de ultima hora e...

– _Happy people is in the house_!!!!!!!!!Nyaahhhhh!!!!

– Sakura!!!!

o.0o.0o0..0o.0o0..o0.o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.

A lua iluminava o céu da cidade de Tóquio como nunca hoje.

Mais especificamente nos arredores do imenso bairro de Koto seu brilho dava a qualquer sombra um ar assustador. A qualquer pessoa errante um aspecto maligno... Transformava qualquer cachorro kawaii no cão dos infernos...

Enfim, hoje a noite estava especialmente...

– Misteriosa!!! – gritou a empolgada jovem loira saltitando pela rua deserta.

A máquina fotográfica pendurada em seu pescoço balançava alegremente acompanhando o movimento da garota. A jovem possuía longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e brilhantes olhos azuis piscina.Tinha 15 anos e vestia uma blusa de mangas longas pretas e uma calça também preta.

Atrás dela três jovens da mesma idade da mesma a seguiam sonolentamente.

– Ino... – perguntou uma das jovens de cabelos cor de areia presos em quatros rabos de cavalo e olhos verdes.

–... Será que já podemos ir para casa?Já são quase três horas da manha e... – comentou apontando para outros dois atrás dela –... Naruto esta dormindo em cima da Hinata e ela vai desmaiar daqui a pouco se não fizermos nada. Alem do mais nosso primeiro dia de aula daqui a dois dias.

Atrás delas uma jovem de cabelos curtos pretos azulados e olhos perolados segurava extremamente vermelha um rapaz loiro.

– Ahh Temari-san.Tenho certeza que daqui a pouco vai acontecer alguma coisa...

– Misteriosa? – completou Temari entediada.

– Hai!Hai!! – confirmou Ino animada. – Meu horóscopo disse hoje que algo supreendente ia acontecer e...

– E quando seu horóscopo estava certo Ino? – perguntou Naruto que acabara de acordar do cochilo para o alívio e ao mesmo tempo tristeza de Hinata.Visivelmente a garota tinha uma pequena 'queda', talvez não tão pequena assim, pelo rapaz.

– Bem ele disse que eu ia descobrir algo impressionate no dia que eu 'descobri' você!! – respondeu animada tirando uma foto de Naruto.

O garoto piscou os olhos azuis incomodado com o flash.

– Ahn...Tud-tudo bem?Na-naruto-kun? – perguntou aprensiva Hinata olhando para o loiro.

– Na.HaHaHa, eu tô bem!!Não se preucupe – respondeu sorrindo passando a mão na nuca.

– Bem...– começou Temari – 'descobrir' o Naruto não foi nada dificil já que o baka anda praticamente com uma placa na cabeça 'Ei olhem pra min tenho um oni aprisionado no meu corpo'.E pelo amor de Deus nos conheçemos desde crianças!

– Temari-san meu horóscopo sempre esteve certo.E se eu contiuar seguindo ele eu finalmente terei... – seus olhos brilhavam sonhadoramente agora –... a maior coleção de paranormalidade de todo o mundo!!!Serei uma ótima repórter investigativa de assuntos paranormais!!

Temari suspirou enquanto Ino ia listando todas as suas decobertas até agora.

– Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto com uma kitsune aprisionada em seu corpo...

Não adiantava argumentar com Ino quando o assunto era coisas paranormais.Ela sempre foi assim interessada no assunto desde que conhecia a loira, desde sempre para ser mais exata.

– Hyuuga Hinata, que herdou um dom raro de mediunidade de sua familia...o chamado Byakugan... e outra coisa estranha que não consigo distinguir...– continuou se referindo a jovem do seu lado que ficara ligeiramente vermelha.

Temari olha o relógio entediada.Quase três da manha, eles iriam se ferrar se seus pais soubessem que sairam tão tarde.Não no seu caso é claro, já que morava com o irmão.

Argh porque não podia estar dormindo na cama como pessoas normais vivendo suas vidas normais dias antes de começarem suas aulas...

– Sabaku no Temari, a minha amiga de infância que descobri poder controlar os ventos...

Certo.Talvez ela e seus amigos não fosem tão normais assim.Claro que Naruto ganhava de dez a zero em estranheza aqui, pensou sorrindo.

– ...e que vai me deixar ganhar milhões em cima disso e assegurar minha base como repórter paranormal!!!

Hum...talvez só perdesse para Ino mesmo...Por falar nisso era incrível o poder de persuação da amiga para convece-los a vir com ela.

– Sem falar no primo da Hinata-chan, que ela suspeitamente não me deixa chegar perto...– olhou para Hinata que havia ficado mais vermelha com o comentario gritando um 'Iee!!' e mexendo os braços nervosamente.

– Nara Shikamaru...nada concreto sobre ele mas temos que admitir que sua admiração por nuvens é suspeita e irritante...

Nessa Temari tinha que concordar.

– O Sasuke-kun, que tem que ter algo de estranho nele...– comentou falando sozinha ja que nem Temari, Hinata ou Naruto prestavam atenção na Yamanaka.

Hinata olhava de lado uma vez ou outra para Naruto que agora se ocupava cantarolando alguma coisa.E Temari figia ouvir acenando a cabeça de vez em quando fingindo que concordava.

– Ninguém pode ser tão lindo daquele jeito!!! – acrescentou com corações no lugar dos olhos.

Gota geral.

Uchiha Sasuke, também, era amigo dos jovens.Sua familía era muito amiga da de Naruto e os dois praticamente cresceram juntos.O rapaz, por sinal estava a poucas ruas de distância deles ajudando na tal patrulha de Ino com o outro amigo Nara Shikamaru.

– E claro que esse ano...eu consegui convecer os pais de todos a nos colocar no ginasial de Konoha!!!!Uma das melhores escolas de Tóquio e também a única com mais de cem casos...

– Misteriosos? – completou Temari diante de uma empolgada Ino.

– Sim, sim, em todo o ano.Mesmo depois de todos os contratempos, com a família Hyuuga principalmente... – falou coçando a cabeça enquanto iam andando por mais uma rua vazia –...e vocês minha equipe de paranormalidade irão me ajudar a encontar todos!!

– E se não quisermos. – rebateu Temari.

– Exponho o segredo de vocês para o mundo todo. – respondeu prontamente Ino com a mais inocentes das expressões.

Realmente...pensamento geral acompanhado seguido de mais gotas...era incrível o poder de persuação de Ino...

– Por falar nisso olha que horas são!!Três da manha!Vocês esqueceram que nós temos aula depois de amanhã ???Que tipo de equipe paranormal são vocês?Como poderei estar linda e descansada para achar misterios se não dormir direito!

– Anh...Vamos Ino-sama.Vamos chamar o Sasuke e o Shikamaru-san...– disse Hinata empurrando Ino para longe dos olhares assassinos de Naruto e Temari.

.o0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o.

Um garoto de mais ou menos oito anos olhava para a lapide a sua frente.Não se importando com a chuva que o molhava (claro¬.¬') e fazia com que seu rebelde cabelo preto caísse sobre seus olhos cor de onix.

O garoto continuava olhando para a lápide com o nome dos que a muito foram seus pais.

_Uchiha..._

A muito não tinha notícias deles e todos presumiam que já estavam mortos.Ainda assim não deixou de ser um golpe forte para o pequeno Sasuke.Mas agora tres anos depois, Sasuke só podia visitar a lápide todo ano, como agora.

O pequeno, minutos depois quando a chuva fica mais fraca, se afasta do irmão que colocava algumas flores na lápide

A famila Uchiha agora só possuia dois descedentes, ele e seu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

Tudo porcausa do trabalho idiota de seus pais e das tempestades em alto mar, pensou irritado.

A tempestade fizera o avião ter problemas e cair no meio do nada em algum lugar do oceano á alguns anos atrás.

Absorto em pensamentos, Sasuke não percebera a chegada de outra criança de sua idade, uma garota para ser mais exata.

Só realmente precebera quando a garota se sentara de seu lado.

Sasuke virou o rosto em direção a ela.

Pra falar a verdade o garoto não tinha uma impressão muito boas de garotas.Elas sempre corriam atras de seu irmão que vivia reclamando de seu fã-clube."As garotas idiotas e superficiais do meu fã-clube, era o apelido mais carinhoso do seu irmão para elas, claro que existiam outros muito mais _carinhosos_ que Sasuke não ousava lembrar.E desde sempre ele tinha as bochechas apertadas pelas fãs do irmão dizendo como ele era kawaii, além das meninas do seu colégio, seu próprio fã clube.

Com tantas boas impressões não foi com uma das melhres caras que Uchiha Sasuke olhou para a menina do seu lado.

Mas parou atônico.A menina sorria alegremente, achando graça de alguma coisa que só ela podia ver aparentemente.Ela olhava diretamente para ele com seus risonhos olhos esmeraldas vestindo um kimono branco de mangas longas que contrastavam com seu cabelo rosa curto.

– Doushite? – preguntou curioso do riso da garota com estranhos cabelos rosas.

– Nada – respondeu simplesmente, aparentemente se dando conta que o garoto a sua frente estava ali realmente.

Mas ela continuou olhando para ele rindo levemente. Sasuke se virou para o lado de costas para ela.– Me deixa em paz.

– você é chato – comentou fazendo Sasuke se virar pra ela de novo irritado.

– Vai embora.Nao vê que isso é um cemitério?Meninas pequenas não podem andar por aqui...

– Bem...eu acho que tenho quase a mesma idade que você, então se pode eu também posso, né? – respondeu ainda com o sorriso divertido nos lábios.– gosto de vir bricar aqui, é espaçoso...

– E você, o que esta fazendo aqui?Gosta de vir brincar aqui também?

– Meus pais morreram – respondeu secamente esperando que a garota fosse embora.Ela não foi, continuou no mesmo lugar. – Morreram, num acidente de avião à três anos atrás.

– AHH!!Sugoi!! – exclamou a garota espantando Sasuke. – Seus pais devem ter vivido muito intensamente!!Que morte impressionantre!!!!Aposto que eles devem ter aproveitado muito a vida aqui...

–Não fale assim dos meus pais!Você não conhece eles! – retrucou irritado elevando um pouco mais a voz do que pretendia com a garota.Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim da morte de seus pais?

– Ora – respondeu calmamente – eles estavam aqui agora apouco..Pareciam felizes pra mim...

Sasuke ficou sem entender mas ela falou com tanta certeza que ele sem querer acreditou na garota maluca de olhos verdes.

– Espera...quer dizer que eles estavam aqui? – preguntou mas naã obteve resposta

A chuva já havia parado e a garota agora se deitara do seu lado.

– Na, você não é muito de falar, né?

Sasuke resmungou ainda irritado.A garota se sentou de novo olhando atentamente para ele.

– Realmente, você parece muito chato...– comentou sentando de novo – Taao chaato e maduro...– falou infantilmente.

– Ora quem você pensa que é sua pirralha!!!

– Eu tenho a mesma idade que você, bozou-kun!!! – retrucou dando lingua para ele.

– Não parece!!!!Sua bebê!!! – Sasuke percebendo que havia se levantado se senta emburrado de novo.Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

– Nee, qual seu nome?

– Vai embora...

– Então posso te chamar de bozou-kun?

– Não!!

A garota riu mais da irritação do garoto.Sasuke olhou discretamente para ela que começara a rir ainda mais.

– O que é?

A garota nada respondeu.Apenas se levatou e começou a brincar entre as lápides, preseguindo borboletas que voavam perto deles.Sasuke apenas observou a garota discretamente.Ela não se parecia nada com as meninas que conhecia.Só então reparou em um detalhe bem curioso em relação a garota.

A menina a sua frente possuia duas orelhas pontudas e estranhas, como as de um gato.

– Que foi? – perguntou a garota sentando na frente dele cansada de correr.

– Neko...– murmurou o garoto espantado.

– Naa...é isso...– falou mexendo nas orelhas – são estranhas? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

– uma pessoa que gostaria de te conhecer. – comentou ficando um pouco corado em seguida. –...até que são bem kawaii...

– Nyah!!Arigatou!!Bozou-hun!! – falou abraçando o Uchiha que ficara mais vermelho.

– Não me chame de bozou. – falou tentanto não corar. – Eu já sou homen.Me chame de Uchiha Sasuke!

– Hai! – concordou erguendo os braços alegre – Sasuke bozou-kun!!!

Sasuke protestou indignado correndo atrás da garota que dava língua para ele.

Depois de muito correr os dois pararam cansados.

– Então o que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – perguntou Sasuke tentando puxar conversa.

– Meu tio está procurando uma casa pra gente em Nakano.( cidade japonesa na provincia de Nagano nem me perguntem onde é)

– Então cê não mora em Toquio? – perguntou ligeiramente desapontado.A garota percebera isso.

– Ficou triste Sasuke-kun? – perguntou chegando bem perto dele o deixando meio vernelho.Pelo menos ela havia deixado o apelido para lá.

Sasuke tinha um pequeno e raro sorriso no rosto agora.Os dois conversaram durante um tempo comendo uns doces que ela trouxera consigo.

A garota se levanta alegremente dizendo que tinha que ir agora.

– Sayonara Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke vê ela começar a se afastar depois de acenar para ele sorridente.

– Matte! – Sasuke a chama fazendo a se virar – você nem me disse seu nome.

– Eu sei! – respondeu sorrindo.Aquela garota era realmente estranha, pensou Sasuke.

– Não vale! – rebateu indignado deixando de fingir que era um homen e sim uma criança de oito anos – Eu te disse o meu!Tem que dizer o seu agora!

A garota ri.Mas continua quieta.

O pequeno Sasuke sorri tambem.Pega a mão dela e a leva pra perto do irmão.

– Vem.Vamos tomar sorvete! – disse sobre os protesto da pequena.

"_Vamos fazer uma promessa Sasuke-kun!Quando eu voltar para Toquio te conto meu nome..._

_Tá, concorda feliz terminando seu sorvete.Que acha nii-san"?_

Uchiha Sasuke, agora um rapaz de 15 anos, acordou sobressaltado com os gritos histéricos de Ino.

Shikamaru ao seu lado era quase espancado por Temari.Acabaram pegando no sono enquanto faziam a patrulha que Ino convencera a ele e Shikamaru fazer.

Nara Shikamaru, um jovem com seus 15 anos, cabelo castanhos escuro, presos e olhos verdes musgos.Tentava a todo custo não ser morto por Temari e Ino.

– Ino... Já esta tarde... E esse negócio de patrulha é realmente... Problemático...

O0.o0..o0o.0o0.o0.0.o00o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o0.o.0o0..o00.o0..o0o0.o00o0oo.o.o..

– Não acredito que vocês dormiam durante a patrulha. E se algo realmente misterioso aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam dormindo!! – reclamou Ino sentada em uma caixa encostada na parede.

Todos estavam esperando em silêncio o irmão mais velho de Sasuke vir pegá-los e devolve-los as respectivas casas.

– Argh... Admita Ino. Nada de novo acontece há séculos... – murmurou Sasuke tediosamente.

– Nunca!!!!Eu sei que hoje acontecerá algo...

– Misterioso? – completaram juntos Temari e Shikamaru. Os dois se entreolharam por um momento até Temari dar um soco no ombro dele.

– O que foi que eu fiz? – murmurou Shikamaru com a voz lenta – problemática...

– Você roubou minha fala... – respondeu olhando de lado tentando esconder o corado que aparecia ligeiramente em sua bochecha.

A seu lado Ino tirava fotos de tudo feito louca gritando que seu sonho não estava morto com os olhos brilhando de nova determinação.

Enquanto pensava sonhadoramente em mais coisas estranhas e misteriosas que ia achar e fotografar.

"Monstros e mais monstros... elementares... médiuns... espíritos... ah são tantos!!"– pensou com as costumeiras estrelas nos olhos.

Hinata bocejava sonolentamente torcendo internamente para que seus pais não sentissem sua falta. Ela estaria muito, mas muito ferrada se eles percebessem sua pequena fuga.Balança a cabeça nervosa imaginando a cena.

"Mil anos de castigo!!!! Kami-sama!!! Onde estava com a cabeça quando escutou Ino!" Pensou sacudindo mais a cabeça nervosamente.

Do seu lado Naruto cantarolava alto uma musica irritante numa tentativa de afastar o sono. Tentava a qualquer custo permanecer acordado. Suspeitava que Temari o deixasse dormindo na rua se não estivesse alerta, pensou olhando acusadoramente para a Sabaku.Sorte sua que estava morando no mesmo prédio dos irmãos Uchiha, sua carona era certa já que ele e o _teme_ cresceram juntos.

"Hum...será que na casa deles tem ramen..na minha ta faltando_..." _uma pequena baba descia pela sua boca agora.

Temari bufava de indignação pela preguiça do Nara, que dormia novamente. Provavelmente, pensava emburrada, podia estar dormindo calmamente em sua cama abraçada a seu travesseiro, mas em vez disso estava ali cercada por um bando de malucos.

Bufou irritada empurrando Shikamaru levemente fazendo-o acordar de propósito. O garoto piscou os olhos algumas vezes e resmungou um "problemática", mas voltou a dormir.

Droga, nem o preguiçoso estava servindo para se distrair do tédio.

Sasuke observava a tela de seu celular. O mesmo sonho vinha o perseguindo a várias noites e aquilo já estava o cansando. Não se lembrava se aquilo realmente acontecera. Provavelmente, na opinião do garoto, era uma memória de algum desenho antigo que ficara em sua mente. Mas aquelas frases não saiam de sua cabeça...

"_Eba!!Em troca eu te ajudo alguma coisa..depois que te disser meu nome eu posso..._

_Você pode...vir tomar sorvete com a gente outra vez". _

Agora a música de Naruto ficara realmente irritante.

_Tafu na egao de.  
Happy people is in the house.  
_

"_Pode sair com ele e faze-lo sorrir mais de vez em quando...que é que acha pequena?_

_Certo irmão do bozou-kun!!!Eu fico devendo um passeio pra vocês então!!"_

– Dá pra calar a boca Naruto.

– Humph!Tá de TPM teme?Ou passou da sua hora de dormir? – retrucou irritado com Sasuke que o interrompera no meio de seus pensamentos sobre ramen.– Eu posso cantar quando quiser!

"_Ikiteyukuno saa  
Happy people!  
Happy people!"_

– D..demo Na-Naruto-kun.Você não estava mais cantando – comentou Hinata timidamente – A musica continua mais você está calado faz tempo...

– Ore?...– pensou o loiro colocando a mão sobre o queixo escutando a música ao longe – né que é mesmo...

– Dobe no baka...– murmurou o Uchiha com gotas na cabeça. ¬¬''

Temari batia a mão na testa enquanto Ino tirava agora fotos de Naruto e Sasuke, cegando-os com os flashs.

– Uao!!Será um espírito tentando fazer contato!

Shikamaru murmurou um "estou cercado de problemáticos" mais foi logo abafado por um estrondo vindo de um beco vizinho.

Aparentemente algo tinha caído em cima de vários sacos e latas de lixo espalhando sujeira para todos os lados.

Todos se levantaram em alerta mal percebendo o carro do Uchiha mais velho parar do lado deles.

– Aqui estou eu, caros jovens desocupados... A carona de vocês chegou – falou Uchiha Itachi saindo do carro. Um rapaz de 22 amos alto muito parecido com seu irmão mais novo, cabelos negros rebeldes e penetrantes olhos ônix que encaravam os jovens a sua frente.

Uma tampa de alumínio veio rolando até ele e parou sobre seus pés. Só então Itachi reparou na atenção de todos voltada para o beco escuro. Saiu de perto do carro deixando o farol aceso para iluminar o beco.

Do monte de lixo podia se ver algo se movendo tentando se livrar dos sacos.

E uma voz pode ser escutada ralhando com a coisa que saia do lixo.

– Eu disse que você ia acabar caindo se continuasse assim!Mas você nunca me ouve baka!

Todos direcionaram sua atenção em direção à voz só encontrando um gato preto com manchas cinza pelo corpo sendo iluminado pelos faróis do carro. Este olhava acusadoramente para a pessoa que acabava de sair do lixo.

Opa... O gato acabara de falar? Pensaram todos boquiabertos.

Como que por reflexo o dedo de Ino apertou o botão da máquina tirando uma foto do gato.

– Não foi culpa minha... – respondeu a pessoa andando em direção ao gato ignorando totalmente os jovens que observavam em silêncio.

– Ah, então você está me dizendo que escorregou por que o telhado mudou de lugar e não foi porque você estava muito distraída cantando sua música infernal por aí?

– È. – respondeu a pessoa sorrindo com os olhos fechados enquanto tirava uma casca de banana de seu cabelo rosa. A garota dirigiu seus olhos verdes na direção dos jovens só agora se dando conta da existência deles.

– Ann...

– Baka. – murmurou o gato mal-humorado.

Agora iluminados pelo farol do carro os dois podiam ser vistos pelos jovens.

Jogando fora a opção de correr sem serrem vistos.

A garota viu todos olharem do gato para ela e fixarem a atenção em suas orelhas por alguns segundos.

– E nem se deu o trabalho de se disfarçar. – reclamou mais uma vez o gato recebendo um olhar acusador da jovem.

– Nee!Mas você também está falando ojii-san!!Gatos normais não falam! – respondeu dando língua e apontando para ele voltando a brigar a brigar esquecendo de novo dos jovens.

Temari pigarreou alto tentando chamar a atenção do dois em vão.

Naruto por sua vez possuía métodos muitos mais eficazes.

– OEEE!!!!!VOCÊ DOIS!!!O gato rabugento e a garota estranha de cabelos rosa!Estamos aqui!

A jovem e o gato olharam para eles de novo. Agora só havia uma opção para se safar dessa sem maiores explicações pensou o gato com pequenas gotas de suor descendo pela testa. O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido à garota, deduziu o animal, pela expressão séria dela.

– Certo Sakura... –começou o gato decidido para a jovem de madeixas rosa.

– Estou pronta...

– Oe... Você esta bem garota? – perguntou Itachi dando um passo a frente. Por algum motivo tinha um divertido sorriso nos lábios.

Todos prenderam a respiração na expectativa, já que havia se estabelecido um ar pesado entre os dois seres estranhos quase como se algo estivesse pra acontecer.

A garota de cabelos rosa deu um passo para trás nervosa. Encarou os jovens com uma expressão séria e determinada.

"_Preciso distrair primeiro e depois..." _olhou para o gato recebendo uma confirmação silenciosa.

– Unn... Vocês acreditariam se eu dissesse que tudo isso é uma ilusão causada pelo excesso de glicose no sangue devido ao consumo exagerado chocolate?? – perguntou num tom esperançoso balançando levemente as mãos.

Gota geral, queda geral, e todo o resto, geral.

– BAKA!!!

As estrelas piscavam ao longe anunciando a noite alta, enquanto o flash da máquina fotográfica de Ino iluminava os céus...

* * *

Continua... 

Eu sempre quis escrever isso estrelas nos olhos

N.A.:

Bem... É só.

Mandem reviews, senão não escrevo o próximo capitulo uu.

Podem dar sugestões, dizer que o texto tava cansativo, um saco, xingar os personagens...

Eu vou colocar um pouco sobre nekomatas para os aculturados que não conhecem no final.

Pois bem... Sem reviews sem fic!!!! \ò.ó/

Nem que seja só uma T-T... Pra deixar uma autora iniciante feliz n.n

Gato: bem... Eu quero um nome T-T

Sakura: ojii-san!!!!

Gato:...decente T.T

Cultura pros aculturados lol

Um Nekomata é uma criatura mitológica japonesa. Acredita-se que tenha evoluído dos gatos domésticos. Dizem que quando um gato atinge os dez anos de sua vida, seu rabo começaria a se dividir lentamente em dois, e desenvolvia poderes místicos, principalmente aqueles relacionados com a nigromancia e xamanismo. Gesticulando com seus rabos ou com suas patas dianteiras (já que caminharia ereto), os nekomatas animariam e controlariam os mortos. Os nekomatas, voltando a ser selvagens, se alimentariam de carniça. Embora o comportamento dos nekomatas possa ser comparado ao dos gatos comuns, sofriam contínuas rixas, especialmente os gatos velhos e maltratados, que eram normalmente mais fortes que o nekomata médio. Para se vingar, esses nekomatas controlavam os familiares mortos dos maltratadores, perseguindo-os até que fossem compensados com comida, desculpas e atenção. Por último, algumas histórias do folclore japonês afirmavam que o nekomata podia alternar entre sua forma original e outra de aparência humana. Assim, ao contrário que a mais comum nekomusume (moça-gata), os nekomatas fêmeas aparentavam ser mais velhas, mostravam mais costumes em público e tinham sempre um halo de terror ao redor delas. Seu contato com gente por um longo período poderia causar doença e peste


	2. depois do inicio

_Uma fina fumaça subia sinuosamente pelo escuro aposento._

0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

Sim... Desculpem-me pela demora...

Eu recebi uma quantidade de reviews maior que esperava - estou tão emocionada...

E enfim, aqui esta o segundo capitulo o/ com uma demora de mais de um mês desde que coloquei no ff por uma desculpa perfeitamente plausível...

Não foi preguiça ou bloqueio... bem...foi isso tambem u.u

Mas também foi porque o pc passou por sucessivas formatações... Em que sempre eu esquecia de fazer backups ...e bem...é isso mesmo u.u

Ou eu posso dizer que vocês estão comendo muito chocolate e tendo alucinações com falsas demoras de certas fics...

E voltando a frase em que empaquei há vários dias... meses já . e anos se eu demorar demais

.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

_...uma fina fumaça subia sinuosamente pelo escuro aposento..._

O exótico aroma circulava pela sala só sendo sentido pela única pessoa presente. Esta por sinal estava ajoelhada olhando fixamente um ponto à sua frente e inspirava profundamente permitindo que o forte cheiro adentrasse em suas narinas.

Levantou a cabeça lentamente enquanto degustava do aroma de olhos fechados. A pouca luz do aposento, proveniente da iluminação inconsistente das poucas velas espalhadas pela sala, revelavam muito pouco sobre a figura de joelhos. Muito pouco também era distinguido do aposento, aparentemente estava vazio exceto pela figura estranha e um curioso painel desenhado na parede.

Depois de minutos ainda na mesma posição o individuo enfim se mexe novamente. Ele se levanta lentamente, virando se de costas para o painel e sai com um sorriso satisfeito. Um único murmúrio é deixado para trás pairando no ar junto com a fina fumaça.

– Logo logo...

o.0o.0o0..0o.0o0..o0.o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

_Baka..._

Estava cercado de jovens idiotas e estranhos. Era inaceitável que além do azar de possuir uma companheira de viagem trabalhosa e desastrada ele era obrigatoriamente tragado nessas confusões. E agora nem ao menos se lembrava do maldito nome da família que tinha deveria encontrar...

Não que estivesse ficando velho... Não... Longe disso... Só tinha um pouco mais de um século ou dois, ainda estava na flor da idade.

Simplesmente não estava com cabeça para tantos problemas...

Claro, sendo ele um nekomata honrado grandes famílias com 'sensibilidade' frequentemente o invocavam para cuidar e ensinar seus herdeiros sobre temas 'alternativos'. Infelizmente poucas famílias assim restavam no país e a presença de Sakura raramente era bem vista pelas famílias tradicionais. A sua acompanhante não tinha o melhor dos currículos, por assim dizer.

Não era realmente um fugitivo, como Sakura sempre gostava colocar, o negócio somente não anda da mesma maneira que anos atrás. Pouca oferta de trabalho e muitos leigos no assunto se intrometendo e acabando com a fama dos honestos demônios trabalhadores. A situação atual era ridícula, muitos demônios somente exercendo seu trabalho sendo perseguidos por humanos burros e intrometidos.

Fora realmente muita sorte que a família... Ahn... Pois é, que a família os tivesse acolhido em troca de sua assistência para com um dos herdeiros.

Suspirou cansado e irritado, balançando levemente o rabo, ou melhor, os dois.

A garota de cabelos rosa sorria sem graça sentindo o olhar assassino do gato em sua nuca. Era a terceira vez que sentia um calafrio maligno percorrer seu corpo. Não tinha nem a coragem de olhar para trás em direção ao ojii-san, porque, além do mais, aquelas pessoas estavam documentando o menor de seus movimentos, sem contar na loira doida com uma maquina fotográfica na mão.

– Então... Vocês andam sempre por aqui? – Sakura tentou em vão quebrar o clima desconfortável. Todo aquele silêncio já estava dando nos nervos

Riu sem graça sentindo novamente o olhar gélido do gato atrás de si.

Desde a desastrosa e surpreendente entrada das duas criaturas estranhas o grupo não pronunciara nenhuma palavra.

Ino, como não devia deixar de ser fora a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. A jovem tentava a todo custo alcançar seu celular que era mantido fora de seu alcance por um entediado Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo em que Temari e Hinata a continham.

Naruto, Itachi e Sasuke com gotas nas cabeças observavam a jovem gritar. Algo como ia ficar famosa e rica com essa descoberta e como seus amigos estavam interrompendo a divulgação da verdade para o mundo...

Essa situação já continuava por alguns minutos... As horas passavam... A madrugada ia dando lugar à manha... E todos iriam se ferrar com seu pais.

Fato concreto que parece que ter sido lembrado por Hinata, já que a garota batera na testa de uma hora para outra e agora estava dando pulinhos e murmúrios nervosos.

– Humm... Hinata-san... Você está bem? – perguntou Temari receosa.

– Hinata?Você é a Hyuuga Hinata? – finalmente o gato se pronunciou chamando a atenção de todos para si e Sakura.

– H-Hai... – respondeu a jovem Hyuuga olhando o gato, confusa – Ano... De onde você me conhece? – perguntou mesmo ainda achando surreal conversar com um gato.

O animal nada disse, apenas olhou brevemente para Sakura que observava tudo tão confusa como os demais ali.

– Hyuuga Hinata... Eu serei seu neko por tempo indeterminado. Prazer. – o gato respondeu simplesmente.

– N-NANI!?!?

o.0o.0o0..0o.0o0..o0.o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

Inúmeros transeuntes faziam o que sabiam fazer de melhor. Transitar.

O aeroporto, como sempre, estava repleto de pessoas indo e vindo a fim de concluírem seus compromissos. O barulho ensurdecedor dos aviões decolando ou pousando intercalados com a voz apática da criatura que ditava os horários dos vôos para quem quisesse ouvir ou não compunha perfeitamente o ambiente que um aeroporto grande como o de Tóquio deve ter.

Mas tudo isso era indiferente para a garota que acabara de embarcar e se encontrava parada enfrente a porta que a separava do resto da cidade. Suas duas mãos apertavam a bolsa marrom contra seu corpo, um pequeno sorriso brincava em seu rosto enquanto olhava diretamente para saída. Seus olhos refletiam cada letreiro da imensa metrópole com entusiasmo inabalável.

Nada parecia preocupar a jovem. Nem o murmúrio de pessoas dentro e fora do aeroporto. Nem a fumaça vomitada pelos carros que impregnava o ar e fazia coçar seu nariz antes habituado ao gostoso cheiro de aeroporto que deixava para trás. Nem o fato que tivera de enfrentar horas inacabáveis no avião e estava extremamente cansada. Ou de ser quase quatro da manha, estar frio e ela não ter comido nada a não ser o lanche que forneceram no voou, estar sem dinheiro, com sono e os dois coques que amarravam seus cabelos pareciam se desmanchar a cada segundo.

Não. Nada disso a incomodava. Seu sorriso pareceu maior quando saíra finalmente do aeroporto e pisara em solo japonês. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais a cada novo barulho que chamasse sua atenção, ou pessoa que esbarrava nela quando passava.

Respirou profundamente se permitindo sorrir ainda mais, se é que era possível.

Estava começando vida nova, nada podia ser mais perfeito.

Ninguém sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela aqui em Tóquio, nada que fizesse poderia ser visto como algo extraordinariamente inesperado, afinal aqui era a capital do Japão.

Toda a sua vida em Hong Kong era deixada para trás a cada passo que dava em direção a metrópole. Nada de sua antiga vida escolar em que sempre era deixada de lado, nada disso. Nada de todos a lembrando de seus antepassados, que nem mesmo chegara a conhecer, e atribuindo tudo que acontecia a sua vida a sua linhagem singular. Nada de ver todo problema a seu redor ser instantaneamente atribuído a sua autoria.

Não não. Vida nova, cidade nova, escola nova, futuros amigos novos. Podia ser enfim uma garota normal aqui. Desconhecida, como todas as outras. Nada poderia estragar sua recém conquistada confiança.

Nada...

– Ei o que você pensa que está fazendo! Ei!!! – acabara de levar um empurrão e se viu um segundo depois indo de encontro ao chão.

A garota parou impotente observando um dos cidadãos da maravilhosa Tóquio levar sua bolsa para longe.

– Ahn... – olhou para os lados, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Levantou-se tirando a poeira da saia roxa que usava.

Bem tudo ainda estava bem certo? O resto de suas coisas ainda estava em seu recém adquirido apartamento em...

– Hum... – revirou rapidamente os bolsos do casaco –... epa...hehe

O endereço estava na sua bolsa.

– Ah que ótimo – resmungou batendo a ponta do sapato no chão algumas vezes.

E bem, fez a única coisa que parecia plausível em sua opinião.

Desatou a correr na direção que o sujeito fora.

Claro que ela não tinha nem uma pista para onde estava indo. A cidade parecia maior a cada momento que a madrugada passava. As pessoas ainda esbarravam nela, os carros ainda expeliam fumaça incessantemente. Ainda estava com fome, cansada e sono.

Mas ei. Ela era Miatashi TenTen.

Não saber o que fazer nunca havia sido um problema muito grande antes.

o.0o.0o0..0o.0o0..o0.o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

A exclamação surgiu de duas fontes. Uma já esperada pelo gato, da garota Hyuuga.

A outra para sua surpresa veio de sua protegida de cabelos róseos, sua confusão dando lugar a uma leve, e não entendida pelo animal, indignação.

A garota rapidamente se recompôs e tentou disfarçar com um falso pigarreio. Todos os outros presentes estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção nela, salvo um indivíduo que observava a tudo com um leve ar de interesse.

– Então... É melhor que você nos leve para sua casa logo. E não está meio tarde para estar acordada?Pensei que Hiashi-sama fosse meio antiquado em relação a isso... –continuou o gato indo agora em direção ao carro.

Hinata abria e fechava a boca atônica sem saber o que responder para o felino a sua frente.

O receio de chegar tarde demais e receber mais um sermão do pai parece ter sido mais forte que o choque da nova informação.

– H-Hai... – murmurou concordando com o neko e o seguindo. O gato iria acrescentar alguma outra coisa se não tivesse sido interrompido.

– Como assim nós vamos ir pra casa dela!

O animal olhou inquisidor para a sua companheira de viagem, assim como todos os presentes, claramente esperando que ela se pronunciasse. O que a jovem fez logo em seguida com uma expressão mista de indignação e vergonha.

– Ano...agente não pode ir morar com eles!! – pausa em que a garota procurava algo mais para argumentar – por que... Além do mais... éé...e...ela...ela...ela é estranha!Olha só, fica ai com gaguejando desse jeito. Deve ser alguma doença maligna que não deveríamos chegar perto e...

– O-o que?! Eu não sou doente! – rebateu uma indignada e corada Hinata.

– Oe. Não chame a Hinata-chan de estranha garota. Você que caiu de um beco escuro e ainda está coberta de lixo! – o garoto loiro que até então se mantivera calado, fato não comum a sua pessoa, falou de ímpeto provocando o afloramento de um sorriso em Sakura.

– Humph.Claro dobe.O fato dela ter orelhas de gato no lugar da normal não parece ser nada importante para você. – resmungou Sasuke rebatendo o argumento de Naruto e se sobrepondo ao suspiro envergonhado da Hyuuga_ "N-naruto-kun... o//o"_ de ver seu amado a protegendo, mesmo que o próprio não saiba que o fez.

– Ora Sakura isso é ridículo. – murmurou o neko impaciente ignorando os outros jovens e focando sua atenção na protegida.

Não entendia a relutância dela. Tudo bem que Sakura sempre implicava com as famílias que o contratavam, desde pequena por sinal. Ela, pensou irritado, a essa altura já devia ter si acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

Mas apostava qualquer coisa que Sakura só estava fazendo aquilo para implicar com a descendente dos Hyuuga.

Um hábito irritante, não podia negar, mas entedia que essa fora a maneira que a garota achara de se proteger dos constantes olhares e murmúrios destinados a si durante as temporadas nas famílias tradicionais.

– Nee... Mas você nem me avisou que tínhamos vindo para Tóquio a trabalho... Nem me diz mais as coisa ojii-san. – reclamou com falsa indignação ignorando a Hyuuga que ainda protestava indignada, aparentemente deixando toda sua timidez e gagueira provocadas pela suposta doença de lado.

– Avisei sim!Não foi por isso que você ficou me chamando de idoso inválido a viagem inteira!Porque eu havia me esquecido do nome da família para quem íamos trabalhar!

Pelo que pode perceber sua protegida não tinha nenhuma verdadeira reclamação contra o motivo da vinda para Tóquio. Só havia implicado com a outra jovem para criar confusão mesmo. Atrair e criar confusões, outro hábito irritante e cansativo de sua protegida.

–Nee! – Sakura apontou acusadora para o gato – então admite que esqueceu o nome da família!!!ahuhauahuahuhauh

– Ora...isso não vem ao caso!

– E eu não te chamei de velho invalido... Mas também serve. – acrescentou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

A discussão teria continuado por horas se os dois não tivessem sido interrompidos por um som alto.

Ambos olharam para a fonte do som, assim como todos os outros jovens. O som soou novamente, uma buzina característica. E a rápida associação de idéias correspondia à figura que se encontrava ao lado do carro de Itachi, um carro da policia estadual de Tóquio.

– Tudo bem ojou-sama? Está com o rosto meio pálido. – perguntou um dos oficiais saindo da viatura e se dirigindo a Hinata que balançara a cabeça, vermelha, negando veemente.

– O que estavam olhando com tanto interesse lá trás? – perguntou o outro desconfiado, este da janela.

- O achado do século!Vejam, vejam! Que bom, assim temos mais duas testemunhas oculares – Ino se pronunciou empurrando o oficial fora da viatura para perto deles.

– Olha garota, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, certo? Ela esta bêbada? – perguntou se dirigindo a Itachi.

– Hai!Hai! O que? Quem você acha que eu sou! Estou lhe dando o privilegio de ser testemunha do achado de um gato falante e-

– Na verdade está. –Sasuke se aproximou rapidamente da garota e pos a mão em sua boca. – Estamos tendo que agüentar isso à noite inteira sabe?

– Hum...– o policial pareceu concordar ainda olhando acima do ombro do garoto.

– Puf. Não ligue para essa problemática – falou Shikamaru atraindo a atenção do oficial para si.

– Essa idiota conseguiu se embebedar com um gole de sangria ( N/A: vinho, água e açúcar). – Temari disse do lado de Shilamaru – Eles estavam na minha casa. E essa maluca bebeu o copo do Itachi – falou apontando para o Uchiha mais velho.

– Ei! Vocês estão me defamando! Traidores malditos! Crápulas! – reclamou ainda Ino entre os dedos de Sasuke.

– Então não é como se estivéssemos bebendo certo? Não podemos já que somos menores de idade. – completou Shikamaru, internamente satisfeito que Temari entendeu onde queria chegar.

– Agora se me dão licença. Estou levando esses jovens para casa. – falou Itachi, pela segunda vez essa noite, claramente um homem de poucas palavras.

– Tudo bem. – concordou o oficial do carro. – Vem vamos logo. – falou chamando o outro.

Seu parceiro ainda relutou um pouco em ir. Olhando ainda para trás dos jovens.

– Ok. Mas é melhor saírem daqui. Não é seguro um bando de adolescentes ficar nos becos por ai. Mas não sei por que param ai, não tem realmente nada para ver ai.

Dito isso, os dois foram embora. Deixando o grupo encarando o espaço vazio que deveria pertencer a um gato de duas caudas e uma garota de cabelos rosa.

– Ano... – sussurrou Hinata quebrando o silencio se instalara mais uma vez – aquele gato realmente falava não é?

– É... – responderam todos meio 'bobos'.

– Bem. Vamos. Vou deixá-los logo em casa. Pensamos nisso no caminho. Não há nada mais a fazer pó aqui

– Não! Minha descoberta! Fugiu, fugiu!

Um a um todos entraram no carro. Temari e Shikamaru forçaram uma relutante Ino a entrar. Hinata, a última, ainda deu uma última olhada para o beco escuro, mas nada viu além do próprio beco escuro.

Quietos e com sono, os jovens esperaram Itachi virar a chave e ligar o carro pronto para dar a ré e manobrar para longe dali. Sasuke ainda olhava discretamente para frente, como todos os outros, na esperança que algo ainda acontecesse. Ino murmurava um "que injusto" no banco de trás e cruzava os braços sobre o peito. Naruto bocejava com sono e Shikamaru já dormia novamente, Temari já se preparava para acordá-lo novamente. Tudo parecia voltar ao normal, ou mais normal que aqueles jovens poderiam chegar. Hinata já se perguntava se aquilo que viram não fora uma alucinação coletiva ou coisa assim.

Itachi deu a ré rapidamente, louco para chegar em casa. Mas não pode completar a manobra. Todos os presentes se viraram assustados para ver um corpo ser arremessado para longe do carro. Um vislumbre possibilitou perceber uma garota de saia roxa cair no chão inconsciente.

– Nii-sama... – murmurou Sasuke meio rouco.

– Nem uma palavra... – resmungou Itachi entre nervoso e irritado.

– AHH! O irmão do teme acabou de atropelar alguém!!

– Naruto, cala a boca!

– Que problemático...

– Será que é mais um demônio? -

Hinata fora a primeira a sair. Aparentemente muito nervosa para conseguir pronunciar algo achara melhor sair e ajudar a garota atropelada.

– Era só o que me faltava... – murmurou Temari ajudando a colocar a garota nos braços de Itachi e apertando levemente os olhos devido a mais um flash de Ino – será que nunca poderemos ter uma noite normal...

o.0o.0o0..0o.0o0..o0.o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

O carro levando os cansados jovens e a garota desmaiada seguia meio lento, parando em cada encruzilhada por uns minutos, rumo à casa dos Uchiha.

Um riso divertido crescia à medida que o carro ia cada vez mais longe da rua deserta do bairro de Koto.

– _Isso realmente não é motivo para se ficar rindo..._

Em cima de um beco escuro em particular uma jovem aparentemente comum se encontrava agachada em cima de um poste. Seus joelhos estavam flexionados e uma de suas mãos estava fechada, diante do rosto, numa tentativa de segurar o riso.

Um animal de forma felina podia ser visto em seu colo, os olhos brilhando contra o escuro da noite refletindo o farol de um carro em especial já longe.

– _Ora ojii-san. Não me olhe assim, eu não fiz nada você sabe. E tem que admitir que é meio engraçado..._

Murmúrios poderiam ser escutados se alguém passasse por ali. Mas ninguém passava ali, claro. Já era quase cinco da manhã e qualquer pessoa em sã consciência estaria dormindo há essa hora.

– _Baka._

– _E então. O que achou? _

A garota nada respondeu. Levantou-se alegremente ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Colocou os fones no ouvido e ainda com o neko no colo flexionou os joelhos pronta para saltar.

– _Gostei deles._

.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.o0.

Aew o/

Acabei -

Sinceramente se eu fosse um leitor estaria tentando me matar (- a autora -) agora.

Demorei de mais para só isso . e em pensar que escrevi mais da metade só hoje de tarde . 

Então, bem...se tiver erros de português foi deslize mesmo...é um saco ficar procurando erros na fic depois de pronta ûû...mas eu tentei.

Que deplorável...só 10 paginas de Word em media ...a outra deu 15 . 

Bem...é só

Agradeço as reviews mais uma vez espero que este esteja a altura...

Aiai...entao...ate o próximo capitulo ...te daqui alguns meses...ou anos...hehe v


End file.
